A New Life Under the Stars
by Sgamer82
Summary: Post-Canon Conan - On their wedding anniversary, Shinichi and Ran share a romantic evening and Ran has some stunning news to deliver to her husband. Written for Poirot Café's Prompt Exchange #10: Dancing under the stars.


_**Detective Conan**_

 _A New Life Under the Stars_

by

sgamer82

 _And one, and_ two _…_

 _And one, and_ two _…_

The pattern was long practiced. So much so that Ran Kudo, née Mouri, didn't really have to think about it. Muscle memory and natural athleticism took care of most of the work. She was focusing on what she was doing more than she had to because otherwise the only thing for her to think about was what she had to tell her husband.

Ran and Shinichi were dancing on the roof of what had once been her father's detective agency, now passed to Shinichi, albeit reluctantly, following the retirement of "Sleeping Kogoro" from the public eye. The couple danced to Ran's favorite song, an activity that always closed the night of their wedding anniversary. It wasn't as simple or impromptu as Ran's romantic side might have preferred. Shinichi's right leg, injured during his conflict with the men who turned him into Conan, made the process even more difficult. Every other step Ran had to brace herself to support extra weight. Ran didn't mind. It was a small price to pay to these moments and she knew Shinichi felt the same, even if he had never been a fan of dancing, himself.

Before that had been a quiet dinner where discussion of current cases was tabled in favor of topics like Sonoko's plot to send the couple on a romantic getaway as an anniversary gift, the Detective Boys' pending entry into middle school, and the like. Shinichi had a couple drinks afterwards, and had quirked an eyebrow when Ran had emphatically abstained.

That brought Ran back to her dilemma. How to tell Shinichi the news. She had toyed with the idea of leaving hints and clues for Shinichi to pick up. He'd certainly caught on to Ran's refusing to drink quick enough. However, that left the problem of what to do if Shinichi didn't catch on. Ran knew Shinichi Kudo to be capable of mind boggling feats of deduction. She also knew he could be frustratingly blind in certain areas. She'd known that since that first, long ago day in preschool when the two of them met. Shinichi spotted that the naptime spot closest to the classroom door was being reserved just for her, but he had shown no tact at all when told it was also the naptime spot closest to the _bathroom_ door.

With that in mind, Ran had decided to take no chances and tell Shinichi, clearly and truthfully, what she needed him to know.

Now she just had to actually _do_ it.

"You've been quiet," Shinichi whispered in Ran's ear. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Ran replied. "Great. Just have something on my mind, that's all."

"Do you want to share it?"

"Actually, yes," Ran said, a grin growing on her face. "I've been thinking about how to do just that."

"That makes it seem like it's something important," Shinichi said. Ran nodded against his shoulder. "You should probably tell me, then. Just say it."

Deciding Shinichi had a point, Ran stopped the dance, took one step back, and looked her husband in the eyes.

"Shinichi… I'm pregnant."

Ran looked up at Shinichi's face, at the expression of astonishment gradually transforming into joy. Ran was relieved that there was no trepedation or panic. She had not truly expected any. Ran and Shinichi had been putting in a _lot_ of effort for exactly this purpose, after all. Still, it was always nice to see cold feet weren't going to be an issue

"When did you? How long?" Shinichi sputtered.

"The doctor confirmed it just the other day. I'm about two months along," Ran said.

Shinichi suddenly gripped Ran's sides tightly, as if ready to pick her up she twirl her. While not against the idea, it would be terrible for his bad leg. Ran grabbed his wrists and brought him back to reality. She braced herself. Now came the hard part.

"Shinichi… what were your thoughts on names?"

Shinichi looked at her in puzzlement.

"Isn't it a bit early?" Shinichi asked. "We both just found out."

"True, but I have a sneaking suspicion you've already got a list ready."

Shinichi's puzzlement turned into an embarrassed blush.

"And how many of those name ideas are some kind of Holmes reference?"

The blush grew and became darker.

"Most of them." Shinichi received a raised eyebrow in response. "All of them."

Shinichi averted his gaze. Ran have him a reassuring smile.

"Shinichi, I'm not against our baby having a Holmes-based name. I can only imagine how important that must be to you. The reason I bring it up is because I want our child to also have an otherwise normal name."

Shinichi's face brightened up immediately.

"If that's the case, I've got plenty," Shinichi said excitedly. The couple resumed dancing as Shinichi ran off a list of name possibilities for Ran's approval.

"For a girl, I thought of Homura, Rin, Asako-"

"Where does that last one come from?"

"Arthur." In a Japanese accent it sounded like "Asa".

"Those are nice," Ran said, beginning to feel now that she had been worrying for nothing. "How about boys?"

"A little trickier, but I was thinking Shiro."

"Hm." Ran furrowed her brow. "I don't get it."

"Shiro-kun," Shinichi replied.

"Shiro-ku… ohh," Ran nodded. "I like that one." Ran smirked. "I don't suppose you considered 'Conan' at some point, did you?"

"Not even as a joke," Shinichi responded before Ran had even finished speaking. Ran laughed.

And thus began a long series of negotiations that finally ended with the birth of Shiro Kudo seven months later.


End file.
